Lost and Found
by Gabrielle Roe
Summary: As a way to bond with their new brothers, young teens Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio are forced to take their brothers to the town's Farmers Market. But somehow, the three children escape their backpack leashes and run off. Now, the trio of friends must find the children before it's time to go back home or else they'll be in for a punishment of a lifetime.


"Bruder, I'm hungry."

"Le frère aîné, can I have that toy?"

"Tomato bastard! I want to go over there!"

The three 5-year-old children tried to run in the direction of what they had set their eyes on, but immediately stumbled backwards. Lovino turned and glared at his new older brother with his amber colored eyes then at the leash that was attached to his specially made tomato backpack. Matthew whimpered, trying to reach for the strap on the bear backpack his brother had put on him. Ludwig just stared and tugged at the leash connected to his dog backpack.

"Lovi, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me hermano!" The sun kissed Spaniard sighed, giving the child a tired smile. Lovino just huffed and looked away from the young teenager.

Francis and Gilbert snickered at their friend. "Face it, mon ami, it's been a month. 'e is not going to call you zat, let alone like you. Unlike like Matthieu 'ere, non?" Francis looked down at his trembling younger brother. Matthew squeaked and hid his face in his hands.

"Bruder! I'm hungry!" Ludwig complained again, tugging on Gilbert's jeans this time.

"Ve'll get somezing soon enough, Luddy," Gilbert said, ignoring how his voice cracked at the end, patting Ludwig on his blonde head a few times.

Whoever suggested this idea to them was going to be put through hell later.

Ever since the beginning of the new year, the lives of Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo have changed greatly. What might be this great change, you may ask? This great change are the children: Ludwig Beilschmidt, Matthew Williams, and Lovino Vargas. Gilbert's life was the first to be influenced.

Ludwig entered the picture of the Beilschmidt family at the beginning of the year, when Gilbert's Father ran into an old flame, one that he had after the death of Gilbert's mother. The past lover met with Gilbert's Father a few times before telling that she gave birth to his second son. They went out on a few more dates before marrying each other. Gilbert didn't like it one bit. It was supposed to be him and his nearly-as-awesome-as-him Dad against the world. Ever since his father found out about Ludwig, all attention has been focused on the young child. It made Gilbert feel bitter, even getting him into trouble a few times during school-and all his Dad does now is yell at him for it! It didn't seem fair to Gilbert.

Next was Francis. Now, he knew of Matthew from the time when he was still in his Mother's womb. You see, his Mother was very good friends with this gay couple and they desperately wanted a child of their own. When they asked if his own Mother would be the surrogate, she couldn't refuse. Francis will admit that he was sad that Matthew wasn't going to think of him as an older brother, but a friend. Still, they kept in contact after the birth of Matthew. Sadly, just a few short months ago, his Mother's friends died in a drunk driving incident. They left in their Will that if anything were to happen to them, then they would prefer to have Matthew be a Bonnefoy and not taken into the Foster Care system. She agreed without hesitation and adopted the child. Poor little Matthew was traumatized after the accident and Francis has been trying hard to get the little boy out of his shell and socialize with other kids his age.

Finally, there was Antonio. His Mother and Father planned on having another child, but sadly had a miscarriage. It pulled all of them into a seemingly never ending darkness. The nursery they had all setup now was empty, covered in a thin layer of dust. An acquaintance of the Carriedo family mentioned adopting a child. It was months before they gave in and went to an adoption clinic. Just last month they brought home a little boy named Lovino Vargas. While Antonio embraced Lovino with open arms, the child refused his love and everyone elses. Yet, he seemed to be crueler to Antonio more so than anyone else in the family.

Someone had suggested to their parents that a way for each teen to bond with their sibling was to take them to the Farmer's Market. Of course, the hormone raging 14 year old boys didn't mind all that much going to the Farmer's Market. I mean, it was a chance to check out the girls from their school and some older women too! They also had the idea that by taking their siblings with them, it might even attract some more females! Alas, it had the opposite effect. For one, with the children leashes on, people seemed to think they were bad to do this to the children. Secondly, thanks to Lovino's mouth, every girl they tried to flirt with just glared at them and stormed off.

Francis sighed. "Maybe we should split up? We might 'ave better luck."

"Better yet, switch the kids?" Antonio suggested with a weak smile.

Lovino frowned at the Spaniard's words and looked over at Ludwig and Matthew. They both seemed equally irritated by his words.

Ludwig tugged at Gilbert's pant leg again. "Bruder."

Gilbert waved his little brother off. "If ve do, zhen I call Matthew!" He cursed under his breath. His voice had cracked again. It sucked being the last one in your group of friends going through the voice cracking phase.

"Zen I call Ludwig-"

"But amigo, wouldn't you rather have Lovino?"

"Bruder." Ludwig tried again, this time attempting to sound more urgent. Yet again his brother ignored him. Why wasn't his older brother paying attention to him? Did he do something to upset the him? This made Ludwig frown and look at Lovino. They stared at each other before looking at Matthew.

Francis scoffed at Antonio. "Please, wis ze way zat child talks? Ludwig is obviously ze better choice."

Lovino practically growled at Francis for even saying that. He was always being compared to someone, especially when he was staying with this stuck up foster family. Even before his Grandpa died, Lovino knew that his brother was preferred over him.

Matthew tugged on his leash, trying to get Francis to look at him. "Francis, I need to-"

The soft spoken little boy was interrupted by Francis and Antonio suddenly arguing in French and Spanish. Matthew's violet eyes widened and filled with tears. Matthew didn't like fighting, especially after his Papa and Père had died. Just before the accident happened, they had been arguing over something really silly but their words were so full of hate and were so loud . . .

"Don't cry Matthew," Ludwig said softly. "Zhey do zhis all zhe time."

"Hey! Shut up! Mein awesome head is starting to hurt from all your yelling!" Gilbert yelled, his cracking voice much more noticeable now.

Francis and Antonio stopped then looked at Gilbert. Both of them had the biggest grins on their faces. Not even seconds later, Antonio and Francis were hunched over, laughing their heads off. Gilbert glared daggers at his friends and continued to yell at them to shut up. It only made them laugh harder.

"Psst! Hey, I don't know about you two, but I'm tired of these bastards." Lovino whispered to Ludwig and Matthew. "Why don't we just leave?"

"B-But they'll get mad at us," Matthew whispered meekly, wiping away the tears that had fallen down his face.

"Screw them! They're not even watching us!" Lovino whisper/yelled. He turned to Ludwig. "Well, what do you say?"

Ludwig looked at his white haired, red eyed brother. He was still yelling at Francis and Antonio. Ludwig looked back at Lovino and whispered "Come here and I'll get you out of zhat zhing."

Lovino and Matthew tip toed to Ludwig and the little German boy miraculously freed them of those stupid backpacks. Then Ludwig turned to them and instructed them on how to take his off. Once the last child was free, Lovino took off. Ludwig ran in another direction and Matthew simply walked into the nearest cafe.

* * *

"Okay, enough! Ve're not going to switch zhe kids!" Gilbert yelled, his voice managed not to crack that time. "Let's just go to zhe rest of zhe stands and zhen ve can go home!"

Francis wiped away a tear and regained his breath, Antonio doing the same. "Alright mon ami, perhaps we shall stay single anozer day. Matthieu, enfants, lets go to the art booths."

Simultaneously, the three friends pulled on the leashes and felt a lack of resistance and heard a lack of whining. They turned to look where their brothers should but found abandoned plush backpacks instead.

"Oh no," Antonio whispered, still letting the fact that his newly adopted brother ran off sink into his head.

. . .

"[1] DIE KINDER! Heilige Scheiße, verloren wir die Kinder! Sie werden uns umbringen! Ich bin zu jung um zu sterben! Gerade in diesem awesomeness aussehen! Für die Liebe Gottes, finden die Kinder!" Gilbert started yelling, running around in circles.

As funny as it was to see their friend running around like a headless chicken, his voice sounding like a small girl, Francis and Antonio couldn't laugh. So, they did the only thing that seemed logical in that situation. Grab Gilbert and start running around the open street market, calling for the boys.

"Matthieu! Mon Dieu, Matthieu! Where are you!" Francis yelled frantically, running by the organic fruit booths.

"Lovino! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Antonio called out, running passed Francis. "Was it something I said? I'm sorry! Lo siento, Lovino!" The teenager slowed to a stop, spotting a tomato stand. A smile wormed it's way on to his face. He approached the stand, chatting with the older teenager who watched over it.

Meanwhile, with Gilbert, things were turning out pretty lucky. He had overheard a family talking about a little blonde boy, all alone, walking to the small rides. Gilbert remembered seeing some food booths by the rides. The albino teen ran as fast as he could towards the rides. He weaved between the booths, the people who were in his way. If he didn't find Ludwig, then shit was going to hit the fan when he goes home with no little brother.

"Ludwig! Luddy!" Gilbert yelled desperately, keeping his eyes on the ground since his brother was so small.

He stopped mid run when he heard a cry of distress. Looking to his left, he saw a man-a stranger yelling at his little brother, holding his arm tightly. Ludwig was in tears, bawling his eyes out. If Gilbert was sure about one thing, it was that his little brother never liked being yelled at. What little kid didn't hate being yelled at? Nevertheless, it made his blood boil watching a man scare his brother like that.

"Vhat is zhe problem here?" Gilbert demanded, walking up to the man and Ludwig. Almost instantly, Ludwig yanked his arm away from the man and clutched Gilbert's leg and hid his face in Gilbert's pants.

"That little snot nosed brat stole my bread!" The man hissed, glaring at the small blonde child.

"Hey! Zhat's mein awesome bruder you're talking about!" Gilbert snapped at the man. Gilbert sighed when the man just continued to glare at Ludwig. "How much do I owe you?"

"Ten bucks." He spat.

Grumbling curses under his breath, Gilbert fished his wallet out of his back pocket. The man snatched it from his pale hands as soon as he held it out. The man turned back to his booth and Gilbert shoved his wallet in his pocket. Looking down at Ludwig, who calmed down considerably, Gilbert scooped Ludwig in his arms and began to walk away, but not before yelling at the man "Hard ass!"

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and remained quiet.

"Luddy, vhy did you steal zhe bread? Your Mutti taught you better zhan zhat." Gilbert said.

Ludwig still refused to talk.

"Ludwig, you know I have to tell zhem about zhis, unless you tell me vhy." Gilbert said monotonously. He really hated being in serious situations. It was just . . . unawesome.

". . . I vas hungry," Ludwig mumbled into Gilbert's shoulder.

"Zhat doesn't make it right, Luddy. If you vere hungry, zhen you should tell me. You running off like zhat, it makes me look completely unawesome und like a horrible bruder."

"But I did, und you just waved it off." Ludwig mumbled. "Did I do anyzhing to upset you, Bruder?"

Gilbert frowned and looked back through the events of today. Antonio's chauffeur picked him and Ludwig up this morning, they arrived and made unsuccessful attempts at picking up girls, then they started arguing about switching kids. . . . Oh yeah, Ludwig did tell him. And he was being unawesome and ignoring his brother. Wait . . . upset him?

"Vhy vould you zhink zhat you did anyzhing wrong?" Gilbert demanded, looking down at Ludwig with his blood red eyes. "Zhe only zhing wrong you did vas vorry me und zhe ozhers vhen you and Lovino and Mattie ran off."

"But you vere ignoring me. You only ignore me vhen I did somezhing to upset you," Ludwig looked up at Gilbert in his eyes. "Ever since mein Mutti got togezher vith our Vati, you ignore me vhen zhey pay more attention to me or vhen I break somezhing of yours."

Damn, this kid is smart and very observant.

Gilbert sighed and hugged him close. "[2] Es tut mir leid, Ludwig. I'm just used to zhere only me and Vati. I'm sorry I ignore you, Luddy."

Ludwig blinked then smiled at Gilbert, hugging him back. "[3] Ich vergebe dir."

. . .

Gilbert hefted Ludwig on to his shoulders and took off running, smirking like a badass. Ludwig reverted back to an emotionless face, but held on tightly to his brother's head.

"Now, let's go find zhe ozhers and get some real food! Not zhat expensive, healthy crap!" Gilbert laughed at the end when he realized something. His voice didn't crack once during the whole event.

* * *

Matthew sat a table, crying silently. He had no idea where he was and he lost Francis. He just went inside to use the toilet and when he went back outside, Francis and his friends were gone! Matthew should have just stayed, but he really needed to use the bathroom! Like, if he didn't leave then, then he would've had an accident! Matthew didn't want that to happen. He remembered his Papa and Père were so embarrassed whenever he had an accident, he didn't want Francis to be embarrassed too.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Matthew looked up and wiped his eyes. An unfamiliar blonde boy climbed up on to the seat next to him. He stared at Matthew with sky blue eyes and a piece of his blonde hair was too stubborn to stay down. This boy looked slightly concerned.

Shyly, Matthew shook his head no. "I lost Francis."

"Who's Francis?" He asked.

"My brother-"

"Hey! I lost my brother too! We can be lost together!" The boy shouted excitedly and slung his arm around Matthew's shoulders. "I'm Alfred! What's your name?"

Matthew wiped away more tears and fixed his small glasses. "Matthew."

Alfred removed his arm from Matthew's shoulders and instead grabbed his hand. They hopped down from the chairs and walked out of the cafe. "Alright, Mattie! Let's go to the park! Arthur always finds me there whenever I lose him! Maybe your brother will find you there too!"

Unsure of what to do in the situation, Matthew just nodded and let Alfred drag him to the park. The park had a bunch of other families there, and they had a huge jungle gym, and they had lots of really big trees. Alfred dragged Matthew onto the jungle gym and decided that they should play Superheroes. Alfred would be Captain America and Matthew would be Bucky, the Cap's sidekick. They ran all around the park, defeating invisible villains and saving the damsels in distress. For the first time since living with Francis and Ms. Bonnefoy, Matthew was actually having fun and not feeling invisible.

Just as they were about to put out an imaginary fire, they could hear someone yelling Alfred's name. Turning, they saw a teenager running towards them. He had messy blonde hair and the biggest, thickest eyebrows Matthew ever saw. He was panting when he reached them.

"You . . . You are in trouble, Mister." He said and leaned over, trying desperately to regain his breath. "Just wait until Mum and Dad hear that you ran off-again!"

"But Artie! Mattie was sad and lost and I'm the hero! I'm supposed to help people!" Alfred whined, pointing towards his new friend.

Arthur shifted his gaze to Matthew, who visibly shrunk when the stern stare was pointed at him. Arthur just looked closer at the boy; something seemed familiar about the boy, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"[4] S'il vous plaît arrêter de regarder." Matthew mumbled.

"Cool! You know French too?" Alfred exclaimed.

Matthew nodded, looking down at his feet. "Maman and Francis taught me . . ."

It hit Arthur like a ton of bricks. He remembered Francis telling the entire 8th grade that his half brother Matthew was going to live with him now. That frog seemed happy but sad as well at the time. He never did tell anyone, other than Gilbert and Antonio, the reasoning as to why he was.

Arthur kneeled in front of the boys, his expression softening. "Hello Matthew, I'm Arthur, Alfred's older brother."

Matthew looked up at Arthur with wide eyes. "How'd you know my name?"

"I'm a . . . well, I know your brother Francis," Arthur desperately tried not to spit out Francis' name. "And according to Alfred, you're lost?"

Matthew nodded, still looking at Arthur with amazement.

Arthur cracked a smile. "Come on you two, let's go find that fro-I mean, Francis!"

Arthur picked up the boys, carrying one in each arm. Alfred laughed at the sudden height change, then looked over at Matthew. The smaller boy clung to Arthur, looking everywhere for Francis. Arthur roamed the street with the two boys in his arms. Alfred and Matthew hollered for Francis and Arthur kept a sharp look out for the annoying Frenchman.

"Francis!" Matthew yelled, yet somehow it was quiet. "Le frère aîné! Le frère aîné!"

"Francis! Yoohoo! Matthew is over here! Hey! Francis!" Alfred yelled, waving his arms around in hopes of Francis spotting them this way.

Arthur shifted the children in his arms. "Don't move so much Alfred, or I might drop you."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur and continued on with what he was doing. Surprisingly, it did work.

"Unhand mon petit frère!" An all too familiar annoying voice reached the ears of Arthur.

Before he even had time to come up with a comeback, Matthew was snatched from his arms. Francis was hugging Matthew closely, peppering his face and hair with kisses. Tears were falling down his face as he quietly told Matthew to never run off again.

". . . You really are a girl," Arthur remarked, setting Alfred down on his own two feet.

"Shut up, you stupid Brit! I just spent ze last 'our looking for mon petit Matthieu! And all along, it was you zat had my brother!" Francis hissed at Arthur, suddenly becoming a Mother Hen of sorts. "Who knows what 'orrible zings you did to 'im!"

Arthur simply rolled his eyes at Francis. Alfred just walked up to Francis and said "Artie didn't do nothin' to him. I'm the hero! I protected Mattie!"

Francis smiled softly at Alfred then finally set Matthew down as well, but he didn't venture too far. "Zank you for taking care of 'im, zen." Francis gripped Matthew's hand in his own. "Well, we better be going, we still 'ave to find ze others. Au revoir, Alfred, Black Sheep of Europe!"

Francis took off running, laughing while dragging Matthew with him. Arthur was fuming behind him, calling him a frog. Once they were far enough away, Francis slowed down and sat Matthew down on a bench outside of an art gallery.

"Matthieu, why did you run off?" Francis asked, looking into his little brother's purple eyes. He just looked away. "You 'ad me so worried, and 'ow do you zink Maman would react when I returned 'ome without you?"

"[5] Je suis désolé, Francis, but I really needed to use the bathroom." Matthew muttered, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I was gonna come back, I promise! But when I came back out, you and Gilbert and Antonio were gone."

Francis sighed, leaning back into the bench. "Matthieu, why-"

"But I did tell you I needed to go!" Matthew argued, interrupting the French teen before he could finish his sentence. He looked up at Francis with glossy eyes. "I always tell you something but you and Maman never listen!"

"Zat still doesn't make it right for you to run off, Matthieu." Francis said, frowning now.

"B-But . . ." Matthew started to hiccup, signaling his older brother that he was going to cry. "I-I was go-gonna have an accident an-an-and I didn't wanna embarrass you!"

Francis was surprised. "Embarrass me? Matthieu, why on Earth would you zink zat I would be embarrassed by you?"

"Be-Because Papa and Père would al-always be embarass-rassed!" Matthieu blubbered.

"Oh, non, mon petit frère, you could never embarrass me," Francis cooed, pulling Matthew into a hug and wiping away his tears. "No matter what you do, Matthieu, you will never embarrass me. But next time, petit frère, if you really need to go, zen do somezing to catch my attention."

"Like what?" Matthew sniffled.

"I don't know, kick my leg? Slap my 'and?" Francis suggested, a smile back on his face.

Matthew giggled a little, the water works finally coming to a stop. "You're weird, Francis."

"Oh, 'ow you wound me." Francis feigned hurt, getting a laugh out of Matthew. "Now, come along Matthieu, lets find ze ozers and go back 'ome."

They both hopped off the bench and walked merrily along the sidewalk, Francis keeping a grip on Matthew's hand so that the little boy wouldn't run off and he wouldn't leave behind his baby brother.

* * *

"Lovino!" Antonio called out for the little boy, holding a large bag in one hand and holding the leash backpacks in the other. He was the only one that remembered that their parents spent a hefty amount of money on the backpacks and saved them from being picked up by strangers or kicked into the gutter. "Come on Lovino, lo siento! I didn't mean anything I said!"

"Antonio? What are you doing here?"

Said boy turned around and saw Elizabeta and Roderich. They were the friends of his family that mentioned adopting a child. They haven't spoken since his family adopted Lovino.

"Oh! Hola Mrs. Elizabeta, Mr. Roderich. My family had me come down here with Lovino, to spend some quality time together, but he, well, he kind of ran off . . ." Antonio seemed to physically deflate at those words.

"Waah! My brother is missing!" A shrill voice cried out.

Antonio looked down and saw a little boy crying, holding on to Elizabeta's dress. The similarity between him and Lovino absolutely stunned Antonio. His hair was a few shades lighter than Lovino's; he had the same curl though it was on the other side of his head. Tears poured down his lightly tanned face.

"Oh, Feliciano, it's alright!" Elizabeta cooed, picking up the small boy and rocking him gently in her arms. "Lovino isn't lost, he's just . . . playing hide and seek!"

Almost immediately Feliciano stopped crying and smiled up at Elizabeta. "Really? He's not lost?"

Roderich nodded, wrapping his arms around Elizabeta's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, staring Feliciano in the eyes. "Ja, und zhe person who finds him first vins."

"What do they win?"

"Pasta for dinner."

"Yay! Pasta!" Feliciano cried and started wiggling around in Elizabeta's arms. Roderich released his hold on his wife so she could set the small Italian boy down.

Feliciano ran passed Antonio, Elizabeta and Roderich close behind. Elizabeta and Roderich grabbed Antonio as they rushed past him and dragged him along on their small adventure in the farmers market. They kept iron grips on the young Spaniard, smiling when Feliciano looked at them then immediately giving Antonio harsh looks when the small boy looked away.

"What happened, Antonio?" Elizabeta asked in a strained voice.

"Well . . . mi amigos and I were talking, joking about switching little brothers, but he must've heard and run off when we were distracted." Antonio said. It wasn't a complete lie, but he really didn't want to tell them the reasoning behind their talk. What teen likes to tell adults that happen to be really good friends with their parents that they were hitting on women and using their little brothers to lure them in.

Roderich sighed. "You need to vatch vhat you say around him. He hates being compared to ozher people."

"What?"

Elizabeta nodded sadly, now frowning. "We used to foster Lovino and Feliciano, and when they went back into the system, we just had to adopt them. But we could only afford one, especially since Roderich was laid off his last working position. So we asked your family to adopt Lovino. Well, while we were fostering the twins, it was clear that Lovino had an inferiority complex."

Antonio's eyes were wide. He looked at the boy similar to Lovino and went back through the entire conversation with his friends in his head. He talked about switching Lovino for Matthew or Ludwig, then Francis made the comment about how Ludwig had a mouth filter and Lovino didn't; how Ludwig was a much better option than Lovino. Well . . . that may have been a factor as to why Lovino ran off.

"He really does mean well," Elizabeta said from nowhere. A smile appeared on her face. "When we were fostering him, he tried to help around the house, but made a bigger mess. Still, he tried to help."

". . . Huh, he does that at my house too." Antonio mumbled, looking around for Lovino.

Multiple times he has come home from hanging out at a friend's house or from school, and found a giant mess with only Lovino there to take the blame. One time, his room looked as though a hurricane passed through it. His bookshelf was knocked over, some water had spilled onto his laptop, and his clothes were everywhere. Taking in Mrs. Elizabeta's words, he guessed that Lovino was probably trying in his own way to say thank you and be recognized, not belittled.

A cheery smile appeared on his face. "So he does care!"

"Fratello!" Feliciano shouted and ran ahead of the adults and teenager.

"Feliciano, don't run off!" Roderich exclaimed.

They hurried after the boy and found the twins in front of a line to get on a train ride. The ticket handler wouldn't let them on and was shocked by Lovino's language. The short-tempered boy was yelling insults and curses at the ticket handler. Most likely, Lovino was yelling at the poor man to relieve his anger at the three teens for being idiots and for his brother hugging the life out of him.

"Lovino!" Antonio yelled, catching the attention of the Vargas twins.

"Leave me alone, you stupid bastardo!" Lovino yelled, his face red from all the shouting he's been doing.

"Please sir, we're so sorry for this," Elizabeta apologized.

"I-It's fine," The man mumbled, still in a state of shock. That boy could make a sailor proud.

"Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, come along," Roderich said, once again wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and herding the Italian boys and the Spanish boy away from the train ride.

"You stupid tomato bastard, why don't you leave me alone!" Lovino yelled at Antonio.

"Ve~ Fratello, don't be so angry!" Feliciano said, hugging his twin once again.

"Let go of me, you idiota!"

"Lovino! Don't call your brother an idiot!" Elizabeta said sternly to Lovino. "Now say you're sorry!"

"But-"

"No but's, now say it!"

Lovino sighed and mumbled "Mi dispiace."

"Now say you're sorry to Antonio." Elizabeta said.

"What! No way am I apologizing to him!" Lovino argued.

"Young man, you put poor Antonio zhrough such a scare vhen you ran off, so apologize." Roderich said, backing up his wife.

"Not enough if he went shopping!" Lovino retorted, pointing towards the bag in Antonio's hand.

Antonio chuckled. "They're not for me, Lovi, they're for you! A peace offering and as a reward for your hard work." He held out the brown bag towards Lovino.

He eyed the bag with suspicion. What could the Spaniard have bought that would make the child forgive what him and his friend's said earlier? Slowly, he reached out and took the bag and look inside. He could feel his mouth water at the sight of all the juicy looking tomatoes. There were so many-and they were all for him!

Lovino looked up Antonio, eyeing him suspiciously. Antonio just smiled cheekily and ruffled the small boy's hair. "Just take the gift, Lovi! I do notice you try to help out around the house, but you're just a kid. This is the time where you make the mess and I clean up after you. You don't need to clean up after me or the others, okay? Just leave it all to me and Mama and Papa."

Lovino mumbled something under his breath, holding the bag tighter.

"What was that, Lovino?" Mrs. Elizabeta asked him.

"I said thank you . . . Hermano." His chubby face turned red from embarrassment.

Antonio's smile grew wider. He pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug, speaking rapidly in Spanish. Mrs. Elizabeta, Mr. Roderich, and little Feliciano smiled at the sight of Antonio hugging the flustered Italian boy. Giggling, Feliciano joined the hug, much to Lovino's displeasure.

"Shouldn't we be finding your stupid friends!" Lovino yelled, attempting to escape the Spaniard's grip.

Antonio gasped, releasing the children. "Oh, Dios mío! I completely forgot about them! Come on Lovi!"

"No! I wanna stay with Fratello!" Feliciano cried, hugging his brother's arm.

"Feli, Lovino needs to leave now." Mrs. Elizabeta said softly to Feliciano, trying to pull him away from Lovino.

"B-But he's my fratello! I never get to see him!" Feliciano yelled, his eyes tearing up.

"Yeah!" Lovino agreed with his younger twin, surprising the adults. "Just because he's annoying doesn't mean I don't miss him!"

Mr. Roderich sighed. "Ve know you two haven't seen each ozher in a month, but you both need to go home, Lovino vith Antonio and Feliciano with me and Elizabeta."

"Well, maybe you can make arrangements with my parents for Lovino and Feliciano to have play dates. I also wouldn't mind babysitting for Feliciano." Antonio offered. Now that he knew Lovino had a brother, he didn't want the boys to be separated.

Mrs. Elizabeta smiled. "That sounds like a lovely idea, Antonio. We'll talk to your parents about it tonight."

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered happily.

"We'll be over at 6." Mrs. Elizabeta said, taking Feliciano in her arms.

"But what about-" Mrs. Elizabeta sent a glare to her husband, almost immediately shutting him up. He sighed. "Fine."

"Come on Lovino, lets find the others then go home." Antonio said and grabbed the five-year-old's hand. Much to his liking, Lovino didn't struggle to pull his hand free.

The two groups parted ways, Antonio and Lovino heading up the market where they had originally came from. Antonio caught sight of Gilbert running around the food booths, carrying Ludwig on his shoulders, and Francis buying Matthew a stuffed polar bear toy from a small toy stand. He didn't know what, but there was something different about the atmosphere around his friends and their brothers. All Antonio knew was that it was something good and hoped that it would stay that way.

* * *

**Hello. I came up with this after going to my town's Farmer's Market with my family and watching Hetalia nonstop for a handful of days. It took a really long time for me to actually finish this though . . .**

**Translations**

**[1] THE KIDS! Holy shit, we lost the kids! They're going to kill us! I'm too young to die! Just look at this awesomeness! For the love of god, find the kids!**

**[2] I'm sorry**

**[3] I forgive you**

**[4] Please stop staring**

**[5] Sorry**

**If these aren't the correct translations, then let me know and I'll fix it!**

**P.S. Apologies for not updating Paper Planes in awhile, but it's a bit hard to come by inspiration for chapters for it. I'm aiming to finish up the series by June or July, yadda, yadda, and so on.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews and favorites are very much appreciated!**


End file.
